guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aarkshark/archive 1
' You got ARCIVE'D ' Delete denied, no reason for it to go. — Skuld 09:45, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Cleaning up, aarkshark Hi and welcome to the wiki! I hope you enjoy your time here. When making small changes or any changes to your user page, please use the 'minor edit' checkbox near the save page button. -- 19:08, 17 June 2006 (CDT) I'm honoured that you like my page :) — Skuld 13:25, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Well, It IS a good layout... :P -- Aarkshark : What he was trying to say is that it would be nice if you'd refer to Skuld's page somewhere. ;) --Nilles 19:10, 20 June 2006 (CDT) But I hate him.... >_> <_<... fine.... :P -- Aarkshark 12 july i'm thinking this user somehow has his wiki account hijacked, good history of helpful edits up to 21 june, then nothing until 12 july when the user starts blanking pages like a vandal. this should be perm-banned, with an invitation to the person to create a new account. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:34, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :I (belatedly) agree with sarah, looks like a hijack - sorry about tnot reverting the talk page though me forgetted :( ST47 15:36, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::additionally, the nowiki flags around the delete template seems to sugguest this person wanted to make a statement without bringing it to the attention of the admin. perhaps one of the real users foes, or just someone proud they got the upper hand. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:42, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :::Notice, ark blanked every page ark contributed on. It is highly likely that the user that did the blanking and adding the delete tags was infact Aarkshark. It was mostly build pages however, maybe it was accidental to blank the article and its talk page. Regardless this user should get a ban for page blanking (first offense). And leave the ban tag off this page. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 15:44, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Sorry about location of ban tag, i forgot again. now are there IP logs that can prove/disprove sarah's idea?ST47 15:56, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Thats fine, yea an IP check would be the only way to determine if Aark was hijacked or not, also for future reference users have FULL editorial control over their own pages with the exception that they cannot remove ban notices from their own user page and any other such notice tag until the discussion has concluded. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 16:01, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :::does it matter? the response is still the same. ban with an invitiation to the user to create a new account. if this is a hijacking, that is the only way to get the user back and be sure. if this is the guildwiki equivilent of a rage quit, then they're gone and the ban is moot. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:02, 12 July 2006 (CDT) This is aarkshark... no, this is not a rage quit, im just removing all my stuff, you can keep it if you want, i was just giving up on the page adding... btw, how could it be "vandalism" if I made it?.. that makes no sense to me... but, whatever... -- aarkshark :Because it isn't your page.. — Skuld 09:51, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::You mean "not mine" as in the wiki's page?... becuase otherwise that makes no sense.. besides, last time i checked, you wanted to delete it... -- aarkshark :::FYI: Just below the edit box when you submit content it mentions: "Please note that all contributions to GuildWiki are considered to be released under the Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike (see Project:Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here." Basically, by submitting something, you release all ownership of it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:37, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::: You deleted my comment :( — Skuld 11:19, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::::: Oops - completely unintentional - I added it back in. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:24, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Final note (maybe), I didnt remove every page I contributed on, only ones I STARTED... -- Aarkshark 10:03, 13 July 2006 (CDT) This looks like a misunderstanding, Aaarkshark wanted to delete all the stuff he made before he left the wiki. Stuff you started isn't belonging to you, it's belonging to the wiki and follows the usual rules, only deleting if it isn't useful or blatent spam or advertising. — Skuld 10:14, 13 July 2006 (CDT) its Aarksark.. lol... -- Aarkshark 11:46, 13 July 2006 (CDT) (final post) :Aarkshark, actually — Skuld 11:49, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Sarcasm FTW!